


And They Were Roommates

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Logan and Patton ponder their feelings for each other. It might be a little easier if they weren't roommates.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @oh-theatre on tumblr

Logan woke up to the blaring of his alarm and the smell of cheap coffee pouring out of Patton’s Keurig. 

“G’morning, Lo!” Patton called cheerily from across the room. 

“Mmm.” Logan hummed in response, nowhere near fully awake yet. 

Patton chuckled and brought the travel mug of coffee over to the table beside Logan’s bed. 

“Logaaan…” Patton said, voice all sing-songy, “I made coffeeee…”

Logan sighed and hummed in displeasure, groping blindly for his coffee cup. Patton rolled his eyes, knowing Logan wouldn’t be able to find it until he sat up and put on his glasses. Patton checked the table, making sure they were within Logan’s reach. When he found them, he nudged them in Logan’s direction and waited patiently for Logan to come to his senses. 

Eventually, Logan did give up, sighing in defeat as he donned his glasses and and blinked, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. 

He spotted the coffee and a small smile formed on his lips. 

“Thanks, Pat.” Logan said tiredly. He raised the travel mug to his lips, humming happily when he was met with perfectly prepared coffee. Other than himself, Patton was the only one to be able to consistently get his coffee preferences right on point. A spoonful of brown sugar and just enough cream to slightly lighten the liquid, giving him enough plausible deniability if anyone asked him if he drank coffee that wasn't coal black. 

Patton beamed in return. Logan never knew how he could always have so much energy. 

“No problem, Lo-Lo! I’m glad you like it.” 

Patton donned his coat, hat, and favorite blue scarf, shooting one last smile to Logan before he headed out the door to his first class of the day. 

Once Patton had left, Logan got out of bed, face beet red as he thought about his interactions with his roomate. Patton was kind, affectionate, and made the perfect coffee. And Logan was still very much in denial about his own sexuality, his rather obvious feelings regarding Patton notwithstanding. He shook his head as he tried to clear his thoughts, finally grabbing his own coat, hat, and dark grey scarf that Patton had gifted him once he learned Logan didn’t bring one of his own. It matched Patton’s blue one, and Logan cherished the connection it forged between them, no matter how small it may seem. 

As Logan made his way to class he decided that it really wasn't worth dwelling on. He and Patton were friends. They made great roommates and complimented each other very well. It wasn't worth it to risk something that was already so good for what could be. 

Logan nodded to himself and sighed. This was the best course of action, he was sure of it. 

Now if only his damned heart would actually cooperate.

\----

Patton hummed to himself as he made his way to class. His first class started half an hour before Logan’s so he always made their morning coffee. 

Getting Logan to allow him to actually _ make his coffee  _ was… a lot more difficult than he thought it’d be. Logan was particular about it, but Patton was persistent. And Patton was a lot smarter than everyone gave him credit for. He was, after all, majoring in neuroscience. He felt like maybe he deserved a little more credit than he was given 

But Patton had been persistent in his quest to make Logan the Best Coffee Ever. So he spent the first month of school watching and learning. He and Logan used to wake up at the same time, mostly so Logan had enough time to make said coffee. And Patton watched, taking note of how much cream and brown sugar Logan piled in. (Patton thought the use of brown sugar was strange, but his cup was always more cream than coffee, so he really had no room to judge). 

Then one morning, Patton woke up ten minutes earlier than usual and fixed Logan a cup of coffee. He set it on the table next to Logan’s bed and went about his morning. It was fifteen minutes later when he heard the telltale signs of his roommate finally joining the land of the living. 

Logan sighed in anguish at his phone, hitting it blindly to stop the alarm. He let out another sigh (Patton thought him quite the drama queen, at least as he was forcing himself to wake up. Nothing akin to the front of a serious student that he put up on a daily basis) and stretched, reluctantly placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

Patton had done his best not to stare, he didn’t want Logan getting the wrong idea. He was just excited to see if he got Logan’s coffee right!

Logan reached out, lifting the mug to his lips, taking a large sip before he realized that he had not even left his bed yet, much less made his own coffee. He looked around the room for Patton, eyebrows knit in confusion. 

“You made it?” 

“Mmhm!” Patton nodded proudly. When Logan didn’t say anything else, Patton glanced over, only to find Logan chugging down the entire mugfull. 

“Logan! You’re gonna burn your throat!” Patton exclaimed. 

Logan didn’t listen. Ten more seconds, and his cup was completely empty. 

“Thank you Patton. I… have no idea why you’re so insistent toward making my coffee for me, but if you wish to from now on, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” 

Patton grinned. “So I did it right? I made your coffee just right, when no one else can get it perfect enough for you?” 

Logan chuckled, but it was interrupted by a yawn. 

“Yes, Patton,” he finally answered, a soft smile gracing his lips, eyes still heavy with sleep as he waited for the caffeine to kick in, “I believe you have.” 

And that was when Patton fell  _ hard.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@yalltookmyurlideas](https://yalltookmyurlideas.tumblr.com/) and [@chris-writings.](https://chris-writings.tumblr.com/) Come chat with me!


End file.
